


The Erised

by Angelicasdean



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Concerned Dean Winchester, Destiel Doesn't even become a relationship in this book, Dork Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, First book in series, Gryffindor Dean Winchester, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Intense, M/M, Quidditch, Sad Castiel, Slow Burn, Slytherin Castiel, Unhappy Castiel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: When 11 year old Castiel Amexander Novak got his letter to Hogwarts, he was over the moon. Finally being able to see the wonders of Magic. He never thought he would meet his best friend, Dean Winchester, there. And he certainly never thought that the death threats would be hanging over their heads while Harry Potter goes on his adventures. On his fifth year, though, Castiel and Dean form their own little adventures, with just as much danger as famous Harry Potter's, but, they're of course overshadowed with the fuss about Harry's guardian.





	1. The Locket

**Author's Note:**

> First book of The Erised Series 
> 
> Destiel will happen further into the series, this is just how it starts as a friendship then slowly turns into something more.

Castiel stretched with a smile as he noticed an owl tapping against his bedroom's window with a letter attached to it's leg. He scrambled to reach the window, tripping over his discarded rolls of parchment and almost snapping his wand in half. He cursed under his breath and finally let the owl he became so familiar with in. The owl had copper red feathers,with big, round eyes which stared at Castiel as it cooed and jumped over the window sill onto his desk. The owl stretched it's wings and waited as Castiel untied the rolled up papers from it's leg.

Castiel had tried fruitlessly to teach Dean the Muggle way of contacting people, the telephone, but he seemed adamant about letters being safer. Castiel backed off, enjoying having an excuse to spend what little time he had with Dean's owl, Rexal. Castiel pushed forward a small cup of water he had been drinking from to Rexal, he know that the distance between London and where Castiel was currently living was great, and Rexal was coming of age to retire and become a simple short distance mail owl.

He pulled open the parchments and smiled as Dean started his letter with their regular greeting.

Ahoy, Fellow Castiel. I have somethings I need to tell you, some very very exciting news indeed!

My father as you know had left my mother when he realized that she is a witch(no tears need, dear.) but last week, after I sent you the last owl; we received a Muggle mail. My Mother was concerned, as you know we've distanced ourselves from the muggles as best as we can, but she found that it was from Father! Did you know his name is Johnathan? He told us in the letter that he had been in America, his home country, and is now living in Berlin with his new wife and son, Adam. Sam was maddened that Father had gone and made another child while the two of us were here.

Mother didn't seem bothered, she even sent him a letter back! She said that it was all about me and Sam, and how I've been doing at Hogwarts and how Sam will certainly get his letter next summer. As you know he's turning eleven right after we finish our fifth year. Do you think he'll be in Gryffindor with me? I'd reckon he's a Hufflepuff, hard worker that squip, wouldn't leave a book out of his sight.

But the mind on him, Castiel, it's so bright. Maybe he'll be sorted into Slytherin with you, I'd be content with that; I'd trust you to keep him away from that filthy Malfoy, wouldn't want my little brother getting tainted by a such an...you know. My mother re reads these so I can't say much. But you know my thoughts about Malfoy and his father, shame you would be connected to them. I've heard they were giving you trouble, Malfoy and his goons, but remember that if you jinxed Malfoy's robes, it could embarrass him greatly. Maybe even infront of Potter, just so he wouldn't show his face to him.

Have I told you yet? Potter and his two friends, Hermione and Ron, I heard that they have some type of connection to that escaped prisoner. Sirius, was his name? Heard terrible things about the lad, you'd think it's all a myth if it weren't for the Daily Prophet.

And lastly, this letter is taking too long; got carried away again. Whoopsie!

I'm getting a new pet, he's an owl but he's so beautiful, I've gotten my eyes on him ever since the day I saw him while buying my robes for first year! He's got this big feather sticking from his head, his feathers are brown but his eyes are magnificent blue. Could match yours! But sadly I'll have to get better grades at my end of year exams. Last year I passed with a semi-good grade, this year I'm going to go off and even manage to over score Hermione. That's impossible, but a boy could dream, eh?

Now I've finally finished talking. Maybe I should send you a howler next time, pay back for the Muggle pen that you sent. It exploded all over my new rolls of parchment!

Best regards,   
Winchester

Castiel's smile grew wider as he pushed the letter into a folder labeled with Dean's name. Dean Winchester was a fellow fourth year (going to fifth now), with an overly excited complex. They first became friends when Castiel was almost burned himself in potions, Dean had a gift for it that even Malfoy couldn't comment on. Dean had expressed that he never wanted to talk to Castiel because of who his house associated with. Draco Malfoy and his father were great enemies of everyone, especially it seems for people like Dean, with a parent who's a Muggle.

Castiel and Dean had kicked off after that, spending every possible minute with each other; doing mischief while the teachers and headmaster we're busy with Harry Potter and You-know-who.

Once,in their second year, Castiel and Dean went to hagrid's and pestered him to take them to see the centaurs. Castiel was excited to see them but Dean had hid behind Hagrid when they tried to kick him with their hooves. To be fair he was getting too close to their tails. On their third year, exactly one month ago, Castiel and Dean had gone and ventured into Snape's office. Which got the, detention for a week, but it was worth it. They had made an aging potion and sneaked it to an unsuspecting Ravenclaw. Who sadly didn't turn sixty after a sip from her pumpkin juice.

Castiel pet Raxal, hearing it hoot as it spotted his own owl, Balthazar, named after a student in Hufflepuff that Castiel was well acquainted with, Originally his grey feathered owl was named Mymph. He'd gotten in from his father before everything went into a downward slope. Or so, Sir Lucas says. Castiel was only a year old when his father and mother were taken, and by the words of his guardian; Balthazar was only an egg at the time.

Castiel pulled up his own roll of parchment as Rexal flew to where Balthazar was sitting in his cage. The poor bird had a fractured wing after his dog, Kalulu, thought he was a chewing toy. Castiel had been mortified but his guardian, Sir Lucas, had brushed it off as a simple mistake on Balthazar and Castiel's behalf.

Though Sir Lucas was a wizard himself; he regarded Castiel with disgust when he learned that he had become a Slytherin rather than what he's hoped to be. A Ravenclaw. What Castiel hadn't told Sir Lucas was that he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, rather than Slytherin, the sorting hat had sat on his head for a full three minutes muttering and bellowing whether he should be a Slytherin (Very cunning, I see, Great mind, But you've got a brave heart. A Very very stubborn head. Ah, I see. Gryffindor would do you well boy, but alas. SLYTHERIN) The Slytherin table had cheered then, but Castiel felt out of place with how everybody had talked about Slytherin. For instance, Non of the other students that were out of Malfoy's entourage had been terrible. In fact loads of good spirits have been sorted into Slytherin. And it helped, with Malfoy blocking the Slytherins from mingling with others; the remaining three houses made groups within themselves. Castiel's first year was rough because of that, he tried making friends but everyone looked at him like he's said the Dark Lord's name.

Until Dean actually became his friend, to his credit he didn't out right discriminate against Castiel but he didn't give a second look at him. And now they're here, writing to each other furiously and going on wild adventures; bad mouthing teachers and signing up for Quidditch together. Becoming inseparable and giving heat to anyone who cares to harm the others. (Castiel almost got expelled when he broke a fourth year's arm after he levitated Dean into the air and dropped him onto the ground. Dean was fine except for a broken nose. Madame Pomfrey fixed it in no time)

Castiel grabbed a quill and started on his own handwritten update. He had scribbled down what he wanted to share in bullet point (ever the organizer he is) and started writing about them. Firstly, he talked about his move to London next summer, Something that Castiel had begged Sir Lucas to do. Then about how he'll meet Dean in the leaky Cauldron soon to pick up their books together. He told Dean about their plans for Hogsmeade and how Castiel will buy new robes as his got burn while he was trying to do a summoning spell half asleed and threw it into the fire. He'd written about Balthazar's incident and how Sir Lucas' reaction tallies us on what Castiel calls his 'Reasons why Sir Lucius Bartholomew should be transfigured into a mole and left in the desert to starve'

You can see he doesn't favor Sir Lucas.

He ends the letter with an opening for Dean to suggest what they should do for Christmas break, as Dean decided to stay along with Castiel as Sam and Mary, Dean's family, are heading to Manchester to introduce Sam to her parents, as there is a tradition among the Campbell family to see each other on Chrismas when a child is to be sent to Hogwarts the following year. Something neither Sam, Dean nor Castiel have understood, as the two boys' grandparents had shunned Mary after she fell in love with a muggle. He signs his name, ushers to Rexal and ties the letter to his leg. Castiel pets Rexal before remembering the gift he had bought for Dean and hurried off to his bed, diving under it and bringing out the small silver locket. Castiel grinned as he was the magic swirl around the locket's chain and disappear into the blue diamond placed in the middle. It was a good luck charm, with a series of spells and potions cast upon it. And as an added bonus, it has a small dose (roughly four to six hours worth) of Felix Felicis in it; stolen, of course, from Sir Lucas' office.

He tied the locket in a small cloth and secured it on Rexal's free leg "Go on, friend. Be careful with that and snip Dean for me" Castiel winked and Rexal hooted, snipping at Castiel's sleeping coat and bouncing out the window. Castiel watched till the sun hurt his eyes and turned his attention to Balthazar, opening his cage and letting him jump around and try to fly.

Castiel grabbed his new school book, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and settled on his bed; the silence broken only by the small, barely audible footsteps of Sir Lucas' house elf.


	2. Chapter Two

Castiel pushed the last of his belongings on the trolley, checking on Balthazar and counting his bags. Balthazar hooted softly, ruffling his wings as a familiar blond headed boy pushed his own trolley beside Castiel's. The boy grinned, pushing a finger between the frames of the cage and letting Balthazar nip affectionately at it. "How're you doing?" The boy asked softly and Balthazar flapped his wings proudly, jumping in his cage as to prove himself. Castiel smiled, reaching in his pocket to make sure his wand is there and checking the time from his watch.

"We have to go, Dean. The train'll leave in ten minutes" Castiel informed, opening his arms for Dean and letting the boy hug him. "Do you got money? My wallet's in the trunk and Sir Lucas will kill me if I missed the train for the second year in a row." Castiel sighed in annoyance, shooting a sickly sweet smile to where his guardian was standing, reading a muggle news paper beside the large sign declaring that this is platform 9. Dean snorted and clapped Castiel's shoulder, pushing him towards his trolley.

"That I do, I've got a three galleons and ten sickles on me. Rest's in my trunk, Come on, we'll miss the train." Dean ushered, grabbing the handel of his trolley and walking through the bright red brick wall. Castiel followed, glancing only for a second to see Sir Lucas turning away and starting to leave before the Hogwarts Express was all that he saw. Dean stood impatiently feeding Rexal treats so he'd stoop screeching. They walked you to the train and unloaded their luggage, Dean stroking Rexal till his eyes drooped and finally the owl slept. " 've been getting restless. Mum says it's his age." Dean explained awkwardly, raising a shoulder.

"Balthazar was like this when I didn't let him fly, try and let him stretch more often." Castiel suggested and Dean glanced at Rexal.

"He's been getting way too much exercise for his own good. Mother's been sending many letters to Cornelius about something at Hogwarts" Dean says anxiously "It's got to be linked to that bloke, Sirius Black. I snooped my mother's received letters and I've found that he was best friends with James Potter, before he helped in killing him." Dean said quickly and Castiel frowned.

"Odd, isn't it. I don't see myself giving information to kill you and your family to save my own skin." Castiel whispers coldly, an odd sensation washes over him. He's felt this way, only when he was first ever taken to see his parents; in Azkaban. The dementors had been following him around the cells keen to suck every ounce of happiness from him, and when he actually saw his parents. Mostly his mother, who had shouted her throat hoarse that He-who-must-not-be-named will rise, and that she's not the one at fault for supporting the one who will rule over.

Castiel had marched off, pushing past the dementors with an odd feeling. Like he's walking in a dream, as if this is a crucial point and he had just missed his weapon. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a girl pushed through; her hair frizzy and wild "Have you seen a flying robe"

"Should we have?" Dean asks, looking between him and Castiel. Castiel cracked a goofy smile and the girl looked down to her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's just that my brother, Kyle, had his robes Bewitched by Malfoy and I've been trying to help him. Poor soul, lost his robes and wand on the same day. Thankfully he found his wand in his pocket." She rambled and Castiel turned to look at her fully. She was very short, her dark brown hair straight till her mid head and then turns bushy as it reached the tips; she was already wearing her robes, her glasses perched only on the top of her nose and she seemed to look from over it rather than through up.

"You a first year?"

"Yeah, our parents... they're muggles and I've been trying to find my own way to get a hang of being a witch" She says awkwardly and Castiel's lips thin, Oh how it Malfoy knew that Castiel is about to make friends with a first year Muggle born. Surly he'd ask for the sorting hat to reevaluate which house Castiel belongs in.

"Word of the wise, stay clear from peeves. Especially when he starts singing about someone." Dean smirked, recalling the incident where peeves had recited a poem about the legend of Mary and her two sons, before dunking potions on top of Dean's head. Snape had given Castiel a detention for trying to Stupify a ghost and instead Stupified a third year.

"Also skip the fifth step while going down towards Snape's office. It's Bewitched or something. I reckon it's peeve too, likes to see the students hurt" Castiel added to Dean, the girl hastily reached in her robes, digging out a note pad and a Muggle pen.

"Oi! That's the Muggle pen you sent me!" Dean raised his eyebrows in amazement and peaked over the notes she was writing "It writes! I thought it was like the Weasley twins' fakes. Why did mine explode!" he looked at Castiel with a frown "It made mum mad and she threatened to take away my broom!"

Castiel laughed silently at Dean's furious rant, all while the girl watches with silent amusement. "And don't get me started about how my robes would'nt wash, it ruined even my mum's dress robes!"

"I'm Castiel" Castiel cut off, his voice breathless as he wipes a tear from his eye. Dean shuts up and crosses his arms, refusing to look at either Castiel and the girl.

"I'm Megan, Megan Masters. And my brother's a third year... Kyle Masters." She explained with a blush "But he's so helpless against Malfoy and his two trolls. Dad offers to teach him self defense in the summer but the git says if he'll put a hand on Malfoy it'd land him in Azkaban or expelled. Lucius Malfoy would scorch him alive, I tell you" She shakes her head, gritting her teeth "How rude of me, to barge in here and talk your ear off. I'm sorry, I'll be right off" she excused herself and walked to the next booth, glancing through the windows and moving to the other.

"About the pen, Castiel" Dean says moodily and Castiel gains a loopsided smirk.

 

When they finally arrive at Hogwarts, Castiel and Dean Beeline to the great hall; after of course, giving their greetings to Hagrid and letting him get the first years. "Do you reckon that Megan girl will be a Hufflepuff?" Dean inquires and Castiel shrugs.

"I'll tell you one thing, she will never be a Slytherin" Castiel says bitterly and Dean shrugs.

"The Muggle born thing seems... ridiculous to me. Sathazar Slytherin was as dim witted as his stu-" he cut himself off, sending an apologetic glance to Castiel "Most I meant as most of his students. Like Draco and Crabbe and the other one"

"You don't offend me, anymore, Dean. I don't fancy my house just as much as the next Gryffindor, in fact; I'd cheer for whoever strings out the truths about us Slytherins" Castiel reassured, his voice low and gruff; making Dean shudder in warning. An angry Castiel is a dangerous Castiel, and Dean doesn't like to stereotype but those who's parents were death eaters...well, Draco Malfoy is a living example of how they turn out. Castiel had proven himself on different accounts, of course, but a horrible little voice keeps telling Dean to keep an eye out for Castiel's wand.

"Not all Slytherins" Dean said weakly, his voice sounded dim and almost a whisper but Castiel heard him and in turns straightened his back "You aren't horrible, and that Hannah girl; she's not bad. And...erm...oh! Ezekiel! He's quite noble and gifted in duelling." Dean listed and Castiel smirked, not his usual playful smirk; but rather a sad and desolated one. Dean's spirits faltered and he changed the subject as they reached the hall.

"I'll see you after? We can match timetables, see if we have commons" Castiel suggested and Dean nodded eagerly, giving a one armed hug to his friend before heading to his house table.

Dean noticed Draco sneer at Castiel as he seated himself beside Ezekiel and Laurens, then Castiel said something and Draco turned red with anger; taking out his want before Pansy calmed him down enough not to attack Castiel; who looked rather dangerous himself.

"Think it's the dementors setting his nerves?" Johanna, a girl in fourth year who had become close friends with Dean, asked. Dean turned to her in confusion and she gaped at him "You didn't know?" She gasped and some if the other Gryffindors turned to listen too "They say Sirius Black will try to get into Hogwarts, so they set dementors as security measures. They even extended to Hogsmeade" She explained and Dean looked at Castiel in surprise "They say they suck all the joy out of you, make you feel all of your guilt and sadness; do you think he's affected already?"

"But I was along him all day, I had not felt any of that!" Dean defends and Johanna shrugs.

"Maybe they can smell his lineage on him, you know, his parents being death eaters and all. Maybe they're falsly trying to get him back to Azka-" Dean silenced her with a look, his stomach feeling like a load of dung had settled over it. It can't be that, because Castiel had never been associated with his parents. He doesn't even have their name anymore, insisting on changing it once he was told what they had done. But blood can't be changed, maybe they, the dementors, think that Charles Novak has escaped along with Black, and now they'll take him there.

But that's ridiculous, Professor Dumbledore would'nt let that happen. A student can't be abducted by dementors easily, and besides; Castiel had been ill tempered even in the station. Even in his letters he exposed how much poise he holds against many. Which, Mary says, earns him his position as a Slytherin steady.

Mary had never met Castiel, not really except that one time Dean got sent Madame Pomfrey after a bludger hit him rather than the actual team. Castiel was there but she shooed him away, blaming him for dragging Dean into the match; not knowing that Castiel was not the beater, or even chaser. He wasn't even playing that match since he messed up badly at potions that he had to drink his work, and ended up with mucus seeping put of his mouth for a full ten hours. He had just recovered to see Dean dragged into the bed next door. He had fret over him, apologising for not being there to help first hand, and he kept trying to help Madame Pomfrey wipe the blood out of his nose. Mary had heard about Dean's broken nose and traveled down at once while Madame Pomfrey tried to fix his nose, Castiel was still fussing over him and she insinuated that Castiel was the beater who was responsible for diverting the bludger to her son. Castiel tried to explain, before he was interrupted by a rather stereotype filled rant about his house being the root of evil and how she knows who his real parents are. Which had made Castiel righteously furious and Dean even more as he almost cursed her out but managed to only shout. She had been rightly sorry and tried to apologise but Dean had refused, saying Castiel deserves the real apology as he know that his friends hates how he's always linked to his parents. And now even the person he said he trusted most, had his family attack him for something he had not even been present while it's happening.

Dean shook his head, thankfully Dumbledore silenced the hall and the first years entered. He glanced at Castiel, who was scanning the waves of first years and gulped.

It won't happen he reassured himself it can't happen.

 

"Potions! Double on the first day!" A Ravenclaw girl with short styled red hair screeched. Dean snorted from beside her, looking over his own timetable. He had arranged with Castiel to meet here, they always met here after breakfast; instead of heading to their common room. But so far Castiel was spotted as much as Sirius Black. Very scarcely and when he is, people usually avoid him at all costs. Dean had talked to him once, and that was before they got handed their timetables. Castiel was irritable and short tempered and curt. Dean had never seen him so...unlike himself. He's always been cool headed if not a bit stiff, only dangerous if danger presents itself on him. Sure he's short tempered most of the time but never had Dean saw him so furious all the time.

Finally, Dean spotted Castiel with his head low, robes untidy and books held tightly against his chest. "Castiel!" Dean called loudly, a few heads turning; mostly first and second years but the rest continued on with their conversations undisturbed. Castiel looked up, seemingly stricken that someone know him and quickened his pace "Oi! Castiel! Cas!" Dean called, now receiving curious looks; never had Hogwarts seen Dean running after his friend to talk to him. Castiel and Dean were always know as the strongest inter-house and even in-house friendship. Some tease that they act like brother's, other tease that they're an old married couple. But now it seems as if Castiel doesn't want to relate to Dean in any sense.

"What, Dean?" Castiel turned around, his expression stoney as if someone had punched his owl. Dean faltered for a moment, and Castiel's expression softened "What is it, then? Go on," Castiel ushered and Dean waved his time table wordlessly.

"We agreed to meet ten minutes ago to see out time tables...why have you been non-existent these past few days? You didn't even come to Hagrid's last evening. Are you okay, Castiel?" Dean asked, now tugging at Castiel's robe in a feeble attempt to help his appearance. Castiel took a step back and Dean looked up in offense.

"I'm fine, Dean." He said monotonously "I have Charms, Herbiology, Dark arts and Potions today." He thrusted his time table in a hastily fashion and Dean drew his eyebrows together.

"Castiel, you can talk to me, you know that... right. If it's the Black matter I assure you that the Dementors will get him before he steps a foot in here. And if it's the actual Dementors bothering you...you can tell Dumbledore, I'm sure there has to be an Anti-Dementor jinks or something" Dean suggested, and Castiel frowned.

"The dementors don't affect me, I don't think, anyway..." Castiel trails off and looks behind Dean, instantly lowering his eyes to Dean's and his lips thin. Dean notes anger in his glare and looks behind him, seeing the person who could possibly top Draco Malfoy in a competition of who's the worst person to exist.

"Novak!" He yelled loudly, and Castiel stilled. The fifth year Slytherin walked towards him, more like strutted. The boy had long black hair and matching watery black eyes, a long scar reaching from under his shirt up to the base of his chin. Fergus Crowley Jr. One of the ugliest people to land their feet in Hogwarts.

Castiel looked away, snatching his time table from Dean's hand and sending Crowley a warning look. "Fergus" Castiel hissed back, watching Crowley's face crumble from his smirk to a snarl "I see you have regained your nose" Castiel coldly pointed out and Crowley brushed at his nose subconsciously. Dean had heard that Crowley had Malfoy turn his nose to a pig's snout, he had to go to Madame Pomfrey on his first day in Hogwarts. Which somehow did not surprise Dean.

"I see you've regained your wit. Strange to see you able to talk rather than shake. Then again, I've always said you were wrong in the head; disgrace to your parents. Oh how if they saw you spending your time with a half blood." Crowley sneered and Castiel dropped his books in a second. Dean had a whiplash from the speed Castiel had taken out his wand, shouted 'Impedimenta!' And sent Crowley off his barring.

Castiel walked with almost visible steam rolling off as he approached Crowley, who had stood and taken out his own wand. Castiel snarled and shouted 'Expelliarmus' and then 'Accio Wand!'

"Do now, dare to mention my parents" Castiel said, voice shaking with anger. Dean had regained his senses and stalked behind Castiel "Next time, The curse I will use will land you in a Cemetery and me with my beloved," he pressed on the word with hatred, pointing his wand over Crowley's heart "parents" he ended and Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulders. Placing himself between the two students and wincing as Castiel pushed his hand off. "And that is a very real threat, Fergus Kronos Crowley, And a promise"

Castiel pushed past Dean, throwing Crowley's wand in his face. Then turned, called 'Accio Books' and stormed off; impressively catching the books floating speedily towards him. Dean looked back at Crowley, seeing the terror on his face slowly hide under a mask of coolness. He stood, laughing nervously as he said "Stupid git, thinks he can threaten me. Let's see how Snape thinks about that."

"I think he'll be quite impressed" Dean mumbles, in the silence of the hall it was heard perfectly fine "even if it causes him trouble, Castiel will give you grief." Dean warns, looking where Castiel had parted the students. Professor McGonagall walked through hurriedly, seemingly slow on the commotion.

Dean sighed, turning into the crowds who were muttering and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will sorta break canon HP: PoA but not too badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which stuff starts not to make sense writing wise, strap in tightly, boys, it's gonna be a tough ride.

The one thing Castiel had felt since summer started was intense worry. Intense worry since the trip with his guardian. The type of worry that had kept him awake for weeks, and now he's in Hogwarts; and the worry turned into fury. His housemates, as expected by Sirius Black's escape, took a bat at him every second he was around; taunting about how when Black helps the rest of the Death Eaters, Castiel will be offed by his parents. Or even tortured till submission. He had snapped at Malfoy, first ever interaction between them and Castiel was ready to put him under the ground; which concerned him further more because he had never had these thoughts. He had never thought to kill someone, much less someone who was a student at Hogwarts for taunting him. He had survived Four years of this, he doesn't know why this year is different. Or subconsciously he knows that it's because it's perfectly plausable that Sirius Black is now planning to bale out the rest, and that his temper had been uncontrollable under his stressed mind. He fears a face to face with his parents (now more than ever); the ones who had raided his nightmares too many times. He fears himself, submitting to them under an unforgiving curse. He fears himself, turning into his worst nightmare. He fears himself, betraying his friends; turning into the very thing he had tried so hard to never associate with. His outburst with Crowley had scared his shadows away from him; he just threatened a student, no less Fergus Crowley, to use The Killing Curse on him. That alone could expel him. He sat in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom alone, early and out of it. He's sure he looks ghastly, he feels as if his soul had been shot out of him. He feels scared, of himself and of what's going to happen the next few months, years even.

Castiel's broken out of his trace by a tall man entering the classroom swiftly, his rugged robes behind him flying as he places a few objects on his desk. Castiel watched intently, waiting for the right moment to interrupt. But the man seems too into organizing his desk that he kept his back to Castiel for a full two minutes.

When he turned he smiled, wide and inviting and Castiel feels a little better. At least the teacher isn't a Snape type, he looks like he will make the lessons not as brain dampening as the other previous teachers. "Hello" Castiel says glumly and the professor frowns.

"Hello, I'm not too late for the class am I?" He says with a small laugh and Castiel cracks the smallest of smiles.

"I was to say, too early" Castiel counters and the professor chuckles lightly.

"Well, I'm Professor Remus Lupin, as you might have guessed. I'm your Defense against the Dark teacher." He smiles and Castiel squints suspiciously.

"Remus Lupin" Castiel repeats under his name, he had heard his name before. Somewhere, someone told him about him. Him and a group, which had many people; including Harry Potter's parents, the Longbottoms... "Y-you were in the Order of something! When Voldemort was in power!" Castiel whispers and Professor Lupin froze.

"What?" He asks, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I-I heard about it f-from my parents... Order of the... Pheonix?" Castiel adds awkwardly "But I wouldn't be surprised if it was a pile of dung. They had said that that man, Sirius Black was not a death eater; but fat load is that. Killing so many for the fun of it? After what happened with Harry Potter and his parents? Fat chance. I say the demen-" Castiel cut himself off, but then decided; he had spilled already too much. What is it that he said that his parents were rightfully imprisoned? "I say the Dementors have already stolen their minds, not that they had much before anyway; submitting to Voldemort that way and...and killing those muggles" Castiel snarled, looking at Professor Lupin and to his distain; a flicker of disgust washed his over his face.

"Your parents were...Death Eaters" he says slowly, as if the information just started to seep in "And you say I was in an order. The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Forget it, I don't trust what they say. I'm sorry for bothering you, professor" Castiel says, and to his luck; students start to file in; including Crowley and Dean. Castiel sighed and rearranged his books idly.

To Castiel's pleasure, the lesson was the best he has had since his first days in Hogwarts, Professor Lupin seemed to ignore what he had said and it quickly became the most fun he's ever had in class. The only downfall was that the lesson was about Boggarts and Castiel's had turned into a door. A bloody door, a stupid metal door with a slit at the bottom for food. Only that, it was black, solid and absolutely terrifying for Castiel to envision himself on the other side of it. Him, older and looking like a spitting image of his father. His hair unkept and greasy, eyes wide and crazy; muttering about his murders. Plotting his own escape. He had tried to change it, think of what scared him the most. But he could only think of what would happen if he went against everything he stood for and crawled to Voldemort. And the Boggart changed then, turned into his parents; smiling wildly, holding their wands up and dancing with their Death Eater outfits draped over them; his father extending one towards Castiel. Castiel had fumed, stricken and furious; casting the Boggart away with peculiar force, making Professor Lupin end the lesson. Castiel cleared out his books and quills, waiting till he was sure he was the last one and started to head out.

"Mr Novak!" Professor Lupin called and Castiel stilled, debating running away or answering. He rolled his eyes and turned, looking at Professor Lupin who was securing the cabinet he had locked the Boggart in.

"I would prefer if you used Amexander, Professor" Castiel gritted out, fiddling with his robes. Professor Lupin nodded and turned to Castiel fully, tipping his head.

"My sincere apologies, Mr Amexander" Professor Lupin corrected and Castiel shook his head "I would like to...ask you some questions"

"If it's about today's lesson, or what I said before. I'm sorry, professor Lupin, I didn't mean any of them." Professor Lupin smiled, and offered Castiel to take a seat again.

"Oh but I would like just a few questions, I understand, of course, if you'd rather go back to you common room" Castiel shook his head, the mere thought of spending another waking moment with Crowley around was disgruntling "very well then, Mr Amexander. How did your parents know about the order you talk about?"

"The Pheonix? Well...they were on watch for spies, they were...they were watching everything happening in the groups made against them and report back to Voldemort. I-I assume you know what happened to the Longbottoms?" Professor Lupin looked grim for a moment but nodded and Castiel hesitated to continue "They reported back names, gave everything they had on the members. Names, addresses, history; everything. They reported to the others and told them where each one dispersed to..." He trailed off "They...they gave location to where the Longbottoms were, even-even helped in their torture..." Castiel choked up, raising a hand to grip at his wrist and dug his nails, enough to feel the skin break ever so slightly.

"Ah..." Professor Lupin managed, and Castiel looked up; seeing the anger and sadness swirling around his expression.

"I understand if you wish to kick me out of your lessons, professor." Castiel breathed deeply, standing and picking up what he had set down.

"Oh, no, Castiel. Mr Amexander, I would never judge by your parents. Lord knows if I did, half of my friend group would be my enemies." He chuckled, "and seeing as your worst fear is to be a Death Eater, I have no way to judge you. Only do I want to know what the door had been?" Professor Lupin added in wonder and Castiel shivered at the thought.

"Azkaban, Professor. The door I met my parents behind, separately, of course. Nevertheless I never feared to be behind a door more than that one; not even Snape's office door." Castiel joked lightly, breathing a little easier now that he knows one of the professors who know his lineage won't judge against him.

"Oh, You seem to be just fine. Your hatred had almost made the Boggart fly across the room, if you feel any... disturbance, because of the Dementors, I assure you; they might not have sight, but they can distinguish their pray. And for now, it's only Sirius Black." He said, the name rolling off his tongue in an almost regretful way, "Very well, Mr Amexander" Professor Lupin said cheerily, "Go on, you have homeworks I bet. It's your O.W.L year, isn't it" Castiel nodded "Take this year very seriously, Mr Amexander. What do you want to be, when you graduate?"

"An Aurora, Professor" he said forcefully, but he felt light-hearted as he said it, he'd catch dirt like his parents. He'll let them see. He'll be a legend, put any one who cares to terrorize poor muggles or wizards for the sake of their fun.

"Very hard job, indeed. Need to have many N.E.W.T.S to get in, an 'E' at the very least." Professor Lupin says thoughtfully "I bet you'll be as good as Moody" he added cheerfully and Castiel smiled "Now, off you go! Go on" he ushered Castiel out the classroom and Castiel walked with a renounced sense of happiness.

Maybe the rest of this year will be better than his first day. 

 

Castiel strode back to his common room, the events of his first day over shadowed by Professor Lupin's words. He head down to the Slytherin dungeon and continued his careless march up to the common room. Some heads turned as he reached to go to the dormitory, Castiel paused; turning and glaring at each one. Slowly they turned back to their chats or homeworks, Crowley was seated, his back turned and head low; quill still. Castiel smiled, a small scoff escaping him as he turned and trudged to his bed. 

The next day, Castiel woke to the sound of snores. A few first years were awake excitedly in their beds, the light was faint and clear as he walked out of their dungeon. The common room had been empty, as ware the corridors. Castiel had his dress robe on over his pyjamas, the weather was cool as he snuck around; hearing Mr Filch every so often and his cat, Mrs Norris, coming at an intersection. He walked through the Castle till he finally found himself out of it, he spotted the light down at Hagrid's hut open and Castiel smiled; sprinting through the dry land and patches of grass till he was knocking eagerly and fang started to bark rather loudly.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'!" Hagrid shouted, sounding annoyed "Professor McGonagall, I know all the sa- oh it's you!" Hagrid cheered, dragging Castiel into a literal bone crushing hug. Castiel laughed breathlessly as Hagrid let go, his bones crack painfully as he straightened his back. "Didn' come to see me yes'er day! Forgo' about your dea' ol' Hagrid have yeh?" Hagrid laughed and Castiel shook his head.

"No, nothing of that; Hagrid. Just had a busy day, or well; a rather busy start of a day." Castiel mumbled the last part and Hagrid nodded, starting to heat a pot of tea.

"Ye', I've heard! I though' it was jus' rumors! Didn't think that yeh would threaten Fergus. Slime prat he is, don' I blame yeh." Hagrid poured the tea and handed Castiel his cup "Did Dumbledore or Snape give yeh grief?" Castiel shook his head and Hagrid smiled wider "What's with Dean and yeh anyway? Came down here yes'erday and was really out of it. Did you lot fight?"

"No, He's just being...sensitive" Castiel answered awkwardly and Hagrid narrowed his eyes skeptically "Swear we didn't fight" 

"Dark Arts! Finally" Dean cheered happily, one part because he gets to see Castiel. Another is because Professor Lupin was incredible, best they had in a few years. Definitely tops Quarrel and that self love jinxed man. Professor Lupin was efficient and made the class fun for the students, though; he always looks sick and pale. Dean had inquired him when he once saw him in the corridors; but he had just brushed it off as travel sickness.

It's the third week of school, now, and Castiel was as distant as ever. Not to mention the horrors that Sirius Black had cooked up as the sightings became closer and closer to Hogwarts. Castiel stayed silent and angry and Dean saw him heading to Snape's office more and more. One time even to Professor Dumbledore's accompanied by a very worried McGonagall.

Dean had run towards Professor Lupin's classroom and spotted Castiel there, early as everytime. Chatting, in hushed voices with Professor Lupin. Dean entered, still unnoticed and settled at the front desk. Starting to unpack and letting his book fall rather harshly so he'd grab their attention. Castiel turned with a shocked face, making eye contact with Dean then turning to Professor Lupin again. Castiel, like Lupin, looked rather pale and disgruntled "I'll ask Professor Snape, then" Castiel said, bowing his head a little and hurrying to the back of the classroom. Professor Lupin looked at him with a smile, a rather proud smile and Dean looked back at Castiel worriedly.

What on Earth would push Castiel to talk to Snape by his own will. Something not good, that's what it is. Dean put down his quill and moved to where Castiel is seated, Professor Lupin turning a blind eye as he unnecessarily cleaned his desk.

"Cas" Dean started, sitting beside Castiel and forcing him to look at him "What's happening? You've been ignoring me, you've been disappearing during the feasts; Professor McGonagall has been always on your step and-and you've been picking fights! What's up about that? You're worrying me, you're worrying Meg; she asks about you every time we meet you know. Even Ezekiel asked about you! And he sleeps in your dormitory!" Dean ranted, his face growing red and his usual freckles seemed to disappear as his skin matched their tone "You've changed every class we had as partners, you've been neglecting going to Hagrid's; you know he gets lonely sometimes and Harry and his friends are forbid from going out of the grounds. You haven't come to the library for our usual study group and-and...what's up! We're friends. Best friends even!" Dean shouted, at the back of his mind he notes a few other students now filling the classroom but he doesn't particularly care. He has to get this out and Professor Lupin isn't stopping him "Why are you acting like every student here is the Plague? Acting like you did when you had no friends! When you thought you couldn't make friends. You're acting stupid and frankly absurd! What's up with you, just talk to me damn it!" Dean huffed, crossing his arms and now regestring Professor Lupin standing beside him.

Castiel stood, slowly and deliberately as if he's standing in front a wild animal. Which set Dean off more, Castiel raised his hand when Dean reached to grab him. "Calm down, Dean" Castiel whispered and Dean fumed.

"You tell me to calm down? ME, you're the one who has been off the chains, running wild and throwing spells like it won't get you expelled. Bad mouthing teachers! And now you're telling ME TO CALM DOWN?" Castiel gripped at Dean's wrist, which has made contact with Castiel's robes and clutched them.

"Look, I-I'll explain everything. Just can you sit and let the lesson start?" Castiel said firmly and pushed Dean's hand off, his voice was nothing of the Castiel he knew. It wasn't sarcastic, or bitter or even soft. But shaky and scared, Dean instantly cooled off. Whatever can make Castiel quiver in fear, it must be serious.

"Fine!" Dean huffed and turned to Professor Lupin, who was regarding Castiel with a rather kind expression. "I'm sorry, Professor." Dean bowed his head and turned to his seat.

"Alright, Class. Shush the whispering, Today we have a rather interesting lesson. Shall we begin?" Professor Lupin said, loudly, and acted as if nothing had just happened. And Dean felt grateful for no deductions happening to the Gryffindor house. He glanced at Castiel, who was staring at his closed book with much interest; and Dean felt his stomach lurch.

This can't possibly be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had cornered Castiel at the back of the classroom when he tried to get away. Professor Lupin left the classroom and closed the door silently as Dean glared at Castiel who was ignoring Dean entirely.

"Castiel, What is going on?" Dean asked, and Castiel sighed; slumping into the nearest chair and loosening his tie.

"Look, Dean. I don't want you to hate me. I really don't, I don't want to loose you-"

"-Good job, I see you're doing-"

"-not this way." He continued, gritting his teeth, "I don't want you to look at me differently. I don't want you to think that...that I'm some kind of monster. I've talked to Dumbledore about leaving Hogwarts for good-"

"-You did WHAT" Dean shouted and Castiel recoiled as Dean paced the length of the desk "What on Earth were you THINKING"

"I wasn't I was panicking, okay?" Castiel retaliated helplessly and Dean motioned for him to continue. "He refused and told me to talk to Professor Lupin. Great timing he is to become a teacher, really. In my luck, because he turned out to be like me."

"Like you what?" Dean asked and Castiel hesitated.

"Look, now, Dean. I know you're not old fashioned or close minded, but I don't know if you-you would be fine with me...with me being a werewolf." Castiel whispered and looked over his shoulder in paranoia, like the walls would spit out what he had just said.

"Y-you're a werewolf?" Castiel looked up, eyes wide and in panic. He stood and started to reach for his books when Dean interrupted "you think I care? For all you could say, you think I'd hate you for being bitten and turned? Castiel I don't" he said firmly and Castiel leaned on the desk. His shoulders sagging and a breath escaping him. "So that means Professor Lupin..."

"He's a werewolf too" Castiel muttered and Dean nodded, "you really don't mind?" Dean shook his head, hugging Castiel tightly.

"I don't know what gave you the idea" Dean said, sighing and letting Castiel go, his hand lingering on his shoulder; holding tightly on. "But I'd never hate you for being a werewolf or a vampire. Hell, I'll only hate you if you became...you know..."

"A Death Eater?" Dean nodded again, this time with a shrug and Castiel smiled, feeling easy for the first time since last summer.

"What happened, anyway. To...to give you the bite?" Dean asked, scanning Castiel's body for possible areas for bites. He'd think it's either his hands of legs, maybe even his sides.

"I'll tell you after History of Magic. We'll meet at the library tonight?" Castiel asked hopefully and Dean grinned, pleased to have Castiel back.

"You bet your bottom. Come on, I'll walk you on my way to Muggle Studies." Castiel smiled, heaving his books and starting to head back.

"Dean?" He said suddenly and Dean stopped mid stride "you won't tell anyone, will you?" Castiel asked, his eyes filled with a sort of fear and Dean had no thought whatsoever of telling anyone. Not even his brother.

"Never. Not if you don't want" He answered firmly and Castiel relaxed "You know, I never understood why you don't bring a bag for you books" 

 

The weekend rolled around and Castiel gazed worriedly out the widows lining the corridors, Dean behind him. It was his first time turning while not locked up somewhere, nobody near to kill or bite.

He had tried to go to Professor Dumbledore but Professor McGonagall had told him he was busy. And now the night was falling and Castiel was out right panicking. Didn't help that Professor Lupin wasn't to be found, Dean had suggested going to the Forbidden Forest and staying till the moon is away. Castiel had agreed, but Dean insisted on following him; to which Castiel firmly said no.

"I'll be fine! If you attempt anything I'll just...you know... Stupify you or something. I can hold my own, I had a duel with LunDuggry and won!" Dean argued as Castiel trailed to the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah, but Lerio is mostly good looks, and, he can't rip you head off with his bare teeth." Castiel smirked bitterly, his pale skin looking gloomier. Dean now understood why Professor Lupin always looked so pale and sickly. Castiel was starting to thin himself, partly because he has too many nerves to eat anything above a slice of toast.

"He can if he tried hard enough" Dean laughed and Castiel side eyed him in bemusement "Oh, come off it, The most harm you'll do is scratch a tree"

"Yeah, or kill a unicorn. I'm starving, for some reason" Castiel patted his stomach, his only clothes now we're his Muggle shirt and pants; since he'll most likely lose them during his turning. He isn't sure, he doesn't have much recollection from when he got locked in his Guardian's basement.

"For some reason, you say, hmm?" Dean rolls his eyes, raising a finger to his chin and mocking wonder "Lets review, this week all you have eaten is an apple, two toast slices; two spoons of porridge and for drinks; water and one glass of pumpkin juice" Dean raised his hands in expiration and Castiel snorted.

"What have you been doing? Following me around taking notes? We've got O.W.L's you know, you could do with not obsessing with my diet" Castiel joked, an undertone of annoyance in his voice. Dean grumbled, pushing Castiel away and crossing his arms.

"Speaking off. Will you help me with my Charms homework? I'm halfway through my Transfiguration but my mouse still gets turned into a shroom." They turned towards Hagrid's hut, Castiel laughing slightly at Dean's misfortune with Transfiguration. They knocked several times, waiting patiently till Hagrid emerged.

"Hey, Hagrid" Dean greeted, smiling wildly and walking inside behind Hagrid's oversized step.

"Well, Finally, I knew yeh'd come!" Hagrid beamed and started heating a pot of water, pushing their cups forward. Fang lays hidden beside the fire; drooling over the floor, "Damn, Demen'ors, makin' Fang spooked."

"We haven't seen one yet." Castiel says and Hagrid nods solemnly. Taking a piece of cake and handing it to them. Castiel smiled uneasily and shifted on his feet.

"We've come for something, Hagrid. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mention it to anyone... including Professor Dumbledore" Dean says seriously and Hagrid turns, his smile turning into a thin line; hidden under his thick beard "We're going to the forest. And I was wondering if you'd lend us your crossbow...for safety precautions" Dean passed a glance to Castiel who was watching impassively.

"What are yeh lot up to?" Hagrid asked suspiciously, but reached for his crossbow nevertheless.

"Just thought to spend sometime in there, stress of the exams and all that." Dean laughed humorlessly and Hagrid watched unconvinced "Promise were up to no good" He added cheekily and Hagrid pursed his lips then sighed.

"Yeh'd shout if anyth'n happens yeah?" Hagrid asked, pointing outside and Castiel jumped to his feet eagerly "I'll be waiting outside for yeh two, got it?"

"Thanks Hagrid" Dean smiled, taking the crossbow from Hagrid's enormous hands and sprinting through the tight space of Hagrid's hut and out the door. Castiel behind him glancing worriedly at the sky.

"Dean" He choked out, his eyes fearful. He gave no chance for Dean to ask, before he ran full speed into the forest; leaving Dean to barely get a glimpse of the full moon shining above before he himself ran in behind Castiel's footsteps.

He ran as fast as he can, the only hint he has to where Castiel is heading is the sound of footsteps and rugged breathing. He didn't dare call out for Castiel, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself from the other creatures in the forest. Not to mention if Castiel has already turned he doesn't want him running at him, he's not sure he'll be able to actually use the crossbow on him. Never mind that his Stupify spell may not work on Castiel in that form, and he's not keen on full out fighting him.

Dean paused, hearing a howl from deep inside the forest and shuddering; he hadn't even noticed how far he ran but now his legs are aching and his forehead was slick with sweat. He sighed, scanning the area and taking a seat under a particularly curved tree. He gathered up leaved on either side of him, checking the crossbow and holding it close to his chest. 

 

Dean jerked awake, feeling something sturdy under him. "Wakey wakey, sunshine" Castiel grunted weakly, letting Dean walk on his own and stretching.

"I've fallen asleep..." Dean mumbled, looking around and noticing that they were almost out of the woods.

"Bad choice, if you ask me. I traced your smell when Dawn started to break and found you after I fully changed." He explained and Dean nodded, still half asleep "thankfully asleep, I was naked at the time, having shed most my clothing during the turning" he hummed, musing and pointing at his torn jeans and shirt "Though, thankfully still hungry and unbloodied"

"Told you so" Dean stared, now noticing how Castiel actually looked. Torn was a light term, his shirt was barely hanging onto his shoulders; from under his chest was nothing. His jeans had turned from the dark blue to now dirt brown from the amount of scraping, his anckles showing and his thighs showing through tall strips Dean reckons were made by Castiel's claws. Castiel himself, was now courting a look of a mine worker. With his face dirty and unrecognizable from the amount of sand and mud on it; his hands having scrapes against them, as did his neck.

"You need a shower" Dean said after a quiet moment, Castiel snorted and nodded; handing Dean Hagrid's crossbow.

"You do realize, that I'm never taking you with me again, do you?" Castiel said after a moment, and Dean opened his mouth to protest "What would you have done if I attacked you while you were sleeping? How do you think I would co-op with waking up and finding that I harmed you? Or possibly even that I had bitten you?" Castiel pointed an accusing finger at Dean who pursed his lips and walked silently.

"If you don't take me with you, you know that'll never stop me from running after you; you know" Dean mumbled as they exited the forest. Castiel nodded, stretching his neck and sighing.

"I'll meet you in Dark arts?" Castiel asked, pointing towards Hagrid's hut, where the light switched on as Fang barked.

"See you, there" Dean agreed and Castiel went on his way; Dean heading to Hagrid with an excuse brewing as to why they return so late after talking to him last.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had entered the Castle and no sooner had Professor Snape escorted him, rather harshly, to the Hospital wing. Professor Lupin sat, looking sunken and raggedy as always in a chair; he perked up at the sight of Snape entering but frowned as Castiel entered, scraped and dirty. "Dear me! Sit down, sit down!" Madame Pomfrey pushed him gently to the nearest bed and Castiel let her clean him and inspect him over. Professor Lupin neared, anxiously giving him a once-over with his eyes and deeming him okay; he smiled.

"Well, You gave us...a fright, Castiel." Professor Lupin started with an awkward laugh. Professor Snape stood eerily silent as he looks at Castiel, disgust mingled with confusion littering his expression, not even trying to hide it. Castiel smiled at Professor Lupin, ignoring Snape and his glares and shrugged.

"Can't say I wanted the dramatics of it all" Castiel answered and Professor Lupin side eyed Snape before saying:

"My apologies for not giving you a place to dwindle in" he smiled in apology and Castiel nodded "I'll speak to Dumbledore, see if we can make arrangements for you."

Snape then, decided to intervene "I would like a word, with Novak," he said, coldly and Castiel scowled at him. Professor Lupin's eyes narrowed before he clapped Castiel on the shoulder gently and gave his goodbyes.

Madame Pomfrey silently rubbed at his hand, covering it in a thick goo that smelled horribly. She excused herself to fetch a potion and Castiel was left with Snape, who was glaring behind where Madame Left.

"So I hear, that you are one of those... werewolves?" He asks softly, his voice monotonous and lacking the warmth others had. Castiel nodded, shrinking as Snape approached "And I hear it happened recently, correct?" Castiel nodded again and Snape smiled coldly "I also hear, that you have tried to leave Hogwarts." Castiel nodded yet again, seeing no point in this conversation; clearly, Professor Dumbledore had informed Snape about his condition.

"I hope it doesn't...erk you, mind that I had no hand in what happened," Castiel said matter-of-factly, ready to defend himself against Snape's unkind words.

"Oh, I have been told not to treat you with prejudice." He informs briskly and turns to face the door "I'm asking, so I have your confirmation. I have been...told to make you a certain potion to...help you be...human" Castiel boils but manages to only dig his nails into his forearm.

"Thank you, Professor" He gritted out, though he had half a mind to say something offensive. He could almost feel the waves of smugness rolling off of him and he internally planned a murder he will never commit.

"Now, you've missed your potions lesson and your...condition is not a great enough excuse. Detention, Sunday six PM." He said, then opened the door and left. Madame Pomfrey hurried in and continued to fuss over Castiel while he was too busy trying to remember if underage wizards really do go to Azkaban. 

 

"Alright, alright. Settle down!" Professor Sprout called as the mess of chatting students quieted, Castiel paused his speech and then continued on in whispers.

"Blimey, he's worse than-than...I don't know, but someone horrible" Dean whispered back, after hearing about Castiel's encounter with Snape. Castiel smirked, shrugging a shoulder and glancing at what Professor Sprout's doing.

"Old news, Dean. Ever since he demanded that I drink that poison so I could test the antidote I made in the first year; I was sure he was evil in one way or another." Dean grunted in agreement and Castiel ended the convention as Professor Sprout sent them a glare.

Class ended fairly quickly and they were on their way to Deviation when Dean gripped Castiel's arm tightly and tried to steer them away. Castiel had opened his mouth to question him before a cold voice filled in for him "Running away, Half-blood?"

Castiel turned, but Dean remained frozen; insisting on ignoring the ugly faced Slytherin that has pestered the duo constantly. Castiel turned away, deciding that one detention is enough; and the adrenaline from his night activity has not yet faded enough for Castiel not to seriously harm Crowley. But he, Crowley, seemed to insist that Castiel must lose his temper on him.

The corridor seemed to still around them, the usual chatter of friends quieting to whispers as Dean whispered a mantra of 'just let him be'. Castiel was ready to follow his words, too, even started to step forward.

"Come on Wolfie" Crowley sniggered and Castiel froze, Dean too. They passed terrified glances at each other and then turned to face Crowley. Most of the students split to the sides, leaving a chasm for Castiel and Crowley to duel as most of their encounters lead to. Castiel looked at Dean, who didn't help loosen his anger as he looked too as if he wanted to split Crowley's head into two.

"Fergus, I thought you learned your lesson," Castiel said, feigning calmness as he regained his composure. Crowley smirked, taking out his wand and pointing it superiorly at Castiel's head.

"I don't take orders from filthy animals, as you" he spat and Castiel found it more difficult to control himself; partly his fear wanting to put the silencing jinx on him. Though, he remained calm; grounded by Dean's death grip.

"Now, Crowley," Dean said, his voice laced with warnings "Don't want you to run your mouth like that. Don't know what could happen to you at night. Maybe even at a bright night, perfect for your fat head to rest on your pillow." Dean said colly and Castiel stared at him, a mix of offense, impressiveness, and shock swirling in his mind. He looked back at Crowley who looked mildly unsure what to say.

"You know, Fergus, you talk loudly for someone who weeps after getting told off by Snape" Castiel retorted, smiling when Crowley flushed bright pink under his pale complexion. Dean laughed quietly beside him and Crowley glowered at him, his wand (which had slowly gravitated downwards) pointing at Dean angrily.

"You're one to laugh, Winchester, Aren't you the one who cried when you failed the Quidditch tryouts?" Crowley sneered and Dean puffed up his chest, Castiel put a hand across his chest and pushes him back, behind him.

"I was crying because you broke my arm, you bi-" Dean started to yell but Castiel silenced him with a look. Dean recoiled in anger and stepped back "We have Deviation, Let's go" Dean huffed and turned on his heel, storming off and pushing through the crowd.

Castiel turned to follow when Crowley let out a "Go follow your boyfriend, Wolfie" Castiel stopped mid-step and turned to look at Crowley, who was now staring at the ground in smugness. Castiel took out his wand and silently, in his head, repeated 'Stupify'. The bright flash emits from his wand and to his satisfaction, Crowley froze with a look of shock frozen on his face as he fell onto his back.

"That'll keep you reminded, The last word isn't always audible," He said loudly and turned, stewing in satisfaction as he rolled up to the Deviation tower.

"Late, Amexander" Castiel didn't hear the Professor, but turned to his seat and smiled widely at Dean, who regarded him with an amused smirk.

"Do I want to know?" He whispered as he turned over their 'Crystal ball thing' (as Dean kindly referred) and Castiel's smile widened impossibly.

"I did my first ever silent spell" He mused, and Dean perked up.

"Tell me everything" 

 

Castiel was called into Professor Snape's office, coincidentally in time for his detention. Once he had entered, several things had happened. Firstly, he had to answer to Crowley's accusations. Which Castiel had commented on with "If anything, 'Mr. Crowley' is the one who almost used an unforgiving curse on me in the third year. But of course, Galleons make your mind go blank." And Professor Snape had hit him across the head sharply. Then he was given several chores to do, including counting how many of each item was in their jar, Professor Snape said that it helps with schooling patience. Then, to his surprise, Professor McGonagall asked Snape to let Castiel go as he had done nothing wrong. Then Castiel had an encounter with Draco Malfoy that went as good as any Slytherin would expect. Castiel had gotten unceremoniously punched by Crabbe and Professor McGonagall had dismissed them to detention for a whole week. At that stage, Castiel felt a bit elevated and lucky in all courtesies.

Then Professor Lupin escorted Dean to Professor McGonagall's office, where Castiel was at that moment, and the room suddenly felt tense and awkward. "We have brought you here," said Professor McGonagall suddenly, breaking the stare Dean and Castiel had shared wordlessly. Both knew what this meant, either one of them has done something horribly wrong, Crowley had finally had his father tip off the Ministry so much that they forced Dumbledore to expel one or both of them (though, hard to believe, as Dumbledore would never bend over for the Ministry without seeing justice in the doing), or Castiel is going to have something done to him so that he isn't dangerous every full moon. Castiel hoped for the latter. "To discuss, certain things about Mr. Amexander's problems. I have summoned Professional Lupin to help, as you know, Castiel, that he was in the same predicament at your age. And we brought Mr. Winchester here too since we know he was with you when you...turned" She glanced at Professor Lupin as if checking if the word would cause offense "We want to see your options, as the Centaurs have given a word that you were dangerously close to their villages." Castiel looked apologetically and shamefully at the ground, Professor Lupin neared and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I asked Professor Dumbledore to leave, I understand it's the best choice. But he refused" Castiel explained fleetingly, Professor Lupin smiled widely.

"And I don't agree with that solution, too. Castiel, you are a good soul; and being a werewolf will not put a damper on your education." McGonagall insisted firmly and Castiel nodded, So he isn't getting expelled "We had a passage for Remus when he was in Hogwarts, but opening and closing it with the circumstances is unsafe for the rest of the students. So we need to find a way suitable for you to have space while also not giving away for Sirius Black to go into the castle. Thinking of it..." She glanced at Professor Lupin who looked as if he saw a puppy get kicked.

"Can't he use the Room of Requirements, Professor?" Dean asked quietly, unsure if he should suggest something now or after the starstruck expression on Professor McGonagall's face fades. She looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know about the Room of Requirements, Dean?" Professor Lupin asked, he too, looks skeptic of Dean's idea.

"Well, I found out about it last year when I saw Filch coming up a corridor and needed to hide; I walked past it and I found a small door, when I entered I found it was a broom closet and I hid there till I was sure Filch and Mrs. Norris were far away." He explains quickly, his eyes far away from both teachers in the room.

"Very well, Winchester." Professor McGonagall said, seemingly understandable "We will use it, next time"

"But professor" Castiel quipped, a question laying heavily on his mind, "Professor Snape told me he'll give me some type of potion to help me" Dean gave him a raised eyebrow as McGonagall sat swiftly at her chair.

"Yes, indeed, but the potion must be prepared a month before it's usage, it has to ferment; in a way, before it's drinkable. Or the effect will be reversed." She explained and Castiel nodded, "Only the next moon, you will have to turn fully. And, Mr. Amexander, we always need a backup plan for if anything wrong happens." She says calmly and Castiel nods again, feeling better than he has for a long time "Now, Mr. Amexander. Go on, The feast will start shortly."


End file.
